Overlord Belda
|name1 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Gallery |name3 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Exalted |name2 = Exalted Form }} /Ranged) Damages 1 enemy and gives them moths debuff. |activeskill1 = Moth strike ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Deals 2877% damage to an enemy and increases AoE DMG by 100% for up to 3 enemies for 22.4 seconds. The enemies hit receive 1 moth debuff. 12.9s |activeskill2 = Wings of the Water Moth ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Deals 2032% damage to all enemies, exploding moths' debuffs and adds 4588% damage per debuffs. Also increases damage enemies receive by 320% for 22.4 seconds and stacks up to 3 times. The enemies hit receive 1 moth debuff. (cooldown: 25.4 seconds) |activeskill3 = Tent of Fireflies ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Eliminates all enemy buffs and inflicts 1977% damage. Also, except for the boss, make a frog for 7.4 seconds. A frog becomes less able to take action, a 25% reduction in , cannot receive beneficial buffs, and an inability to evade. Boss-type enemies do not become frogs, but instead of being frogs, Increases ranged damage by 95%. Enemies hit by the initial attack are granted a Moth Poison. (Cooldown: 17.5 seconds) |passive1 = Moth Poison |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = The Moth's Poison debuff causes 1475% damage per second for 32.2 seconds. Also, every time you inflict a moth debuff, you increase the of friendly allies by 90%. This can be stacked up to 10 times |passive2 = A Poisonous Girl ( /Ranged) |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Inflicts a moth debuff on an enemy that hits her with a melee attack (CD: 2 sec) |passive3 = Let me see you |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increases the damage of allied units by 178% and skill damage by 60%. |passive4 = Moth's Poison 1 |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Strengthen Moth's Poison debuff by 1 level, increasing the damage to 1737%, to 106% and stacking up to 15 times. Increases Belda's by 220%. |passive5 = Moth's Poison 2 |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Strengthen Moth's Poison debuff by 2 levels, increasing damage to 2044%, to 125% and stacking up to 15 times. Increases Belda's damage by 195% and attack rate by 75%. |passive6 = Moth's Poison 3 |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Strengthen Moth's Poison debuff by 3 levels, increasing the damage to 2759%, by 150% and stacks up to 20 times. Increases Belda's by 476% and Attack Power by 350%. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = Her Max, ULT, and ARCH passives are modifying her Passive 1, making it stronger. These do not stack with each other, rather than upgrade the power with each enhance. The second part of her Max, ULT, Arch passives do stack (the ones that modify just Belda's power) |pEffect5_ex = Her Max, ULT, and ARCH passives are modifying her Passive 1, making it stronger. These do not stack with each other, rather than upgrade the power with each enhance. The second part of her Max, ULT, Arch passives do stack (the ones that modify just Belda's power) |pEffect6_ex = Her Max, ULT, and ARCH passives are modifying her Passive 1, making it stronger. These do not stack with each other, rather than upgrade the power with each enhance. The second part of her Max, ULT, Arch passives do stack (the ones that modify just Belda's power) |buffs1= |pt1 = }} Category:Four Mights